Island of Desire
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during the OVA. Takasho and his group escaped to an island after the Takagi manor was overrun by the UNDEAD, and they settled there for the time being to rest and regroup. As they temporarily settled there to relax and rest, Takashi and Saeko reflected on their time at the shrine (during episode 9), and they comforted each other to cope with what is happening around them.
1. Arrival At The Island

**Island Of Love**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever High School of the Dead fanfic. Okay, this manga, started way bavk and the anime aired within mid to final quaters if 2010, and yet I just decided to make one now, butnlet me explain why.

This started after downloading the episodes of the 2010 anime High School of the Dead. Okay, this anime was aired seven years ago and I just watched it last week. Back then I was not quite a fan of the zombie themes as I sort of got BURNED OUT after watching every **Resident Evil** movies starring **Milla Jovovitch**.

But after watching the 2016 Korean movie **Train To Busan** , that sort revived my interest in zombie flicks and decided not to entertain any zombie flicks if made by US media. After learning that the manga writer of this series, Daisuke Sato, passed away last March, I sorted of got curious and decided to check it out by downloading all 12 episodes, and after watching it, I find myself enjoying it.

Learning about the OVA, I downloaded it as well, and while comedic in nature, it was quite okay despite the lack of action, and that OVA inspired me to make a debut fic for this category and after watching Episode 9, where Takashi Kamuro and Saeko Busujima shared an emotional moment inside a shrine, as well as their kissing scene there and in the OVA, I decided to try an experimental story.

After finding the HOTD category, I checked the M-rated sections, and while there are love scenes, they were mostly OVER THE TOP, so I decided to make one and have a story that is romantic in nature and the love scenes be relatable without exaggerating too much so as not to give this story a bored tone and to present it in a fashionable way.

I hope this opener would attract interest since this would be my first HOTD fic, so let me know if you like it and if you have suggestions to make improvements.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Shima e no Tōchaku**_

The scene shifts at an island that is quite far from the city, where the seven survivors arrived after fighting their way through after escaping the Takagi manor after the UNDEAD overran the place due to America's foolish actions that caused all electronics and mechanical tools to shut down which led to the bus driven by **Koichi Shido** to malfunction and unintentionally break the barrier and allowed the UNDEAD to invade the manor.

Nearly everyone at the Takagi manor perished while the fates of Mr. and Mrs. Takagi are left up in the air, despite being surrounded by the horde, though it is assumed that the rest of the survivors fled through the BACKDOOR as the Takagi parents held the horde back and allowed the remaining survivors to escape unharmed.

The scene shifts back at the island where the survivors of **Fujimi Academy** surveyed the area, and so far they noted that the island is safe as there are no signs of any UNDEAD within the vicinity, apparently due to the UNDEAD could not possibly swim. The survivors are identified as:

\- **Takashi Komuro**

\- **Rei Miyamoto**

\- **Saeko Busihima**

\- **Saya Takagi**

\- **Kohta Hirano**

\- **Shizuka Marikawa**

\- **Alice Morisato**

Unlike the rest, Alice is a survivor from within the city and is an elementary student from another school, and is saved by Takashi after her father was killed by a paranoid survivor, and is the only member of Takashi's group who could not defend herself due to her age and height, hence Hirano and Saya acted as SURROGATE parents to Alice.

As the group arrived, they surveyed the area and looked around to see if there are any zombies lurking just in case there is one, since it is possible that an escapee might come here and may have been bitten prior and may turn into a zombie in a later time. The survivors split into groups to check the island if it is safe to stay here. Takashi and Rei accompanied Alice; Saeko accompanied Shizuka; and Hirano accompanied Saya (much to her chagrin).

After 15 minutes of searching, the three groups meet up again and gave their reports, in which they said that the island appeared safe and there are no zombies lurking around, which the group felt relieved to hear this and they can rest, as well as relax for now after what happened at the Takagi manor. While Saya was saddened at leaving her parents behind, Saeko assured to her that the Takagi parents will make it out alive no matter what, which somewhat alleviate her sadness.

"Calm yourself, Takagi-san…"

"…"

"Your parents will make it out alive."

"How would you know."

"They held the manor for several days…they are good in fighting. I am sure that they can escape and survive…without being bitten."

"Really?"

"Yes. I swear to you as a warrior."

"Th-thanks…"

After taking a rest, they decided to split up again to see if they could catch some fish since they are going to spend the night here and then regroup so that they will come up with a plan on making their next move and where to start as they intend to check on their families to see if they are okay and not bitten by the zombies, and they split up again in three groups.

About 30 minutes later, they regrouped again, where Takashi and Rei had no luck, shown as they were unable to catch any fish, while Saya and Hirano only gathered some woods so they can make a camp fire to keep them warm once nightfall arrive. They then noticed that Saeko and Shizuka have not returned, which made Takashi a bit worried, though Rei and Saya felt quite jealous and tried to assure Takashi that Saeko and Shizuka will be back.

"Takashi…calm down."

"They'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Busujima-san is a swordswoman…I'm sure she can hack those THEM…"

"And you better not be thinking anything perverted, Takashi…"

"Knock it off, Rei!"

"He's right…I'm sure Busijima-san would not…"

"Look!"

By then Saeko and Shizuka arrived, where they are astonished to see that Saeko has caught so many fishes while Shizuka id holding a spear where the fishes are impaled, and there the two girls said that they have enough meal for the day, and they can worry about the next meal for tomorrow once they get some rest and are well fed.

"We found some fishes."

"As Busujima is using her sword to catch some fishes, I look for woods to use as spears to hold the fishes she caught…"

"We have caught a lot."

"Yeah…"

"We have enough to last us for the day."

"…"

"Wow…"

"That's great…"

The others were somewhat relieved now that they have enough food that would last for the day, and Hirano set the woods at a spot and set it on fire where minutes later it was heated enough to fry the fishes and after about 30 minutes the fishes are fried and the group gathered and began eating, where they have a good meal, and they felt a bit of peace as they can relax for a while after what happened at the Takagi manor, and they slowly went silent after realizing that the possibility of Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi surviving and escaping unharmed is slim.

Saya was silent as she believed that her parents have perished given the sheer number of zombies invading the manor. Takashi, however, assured that her parents will definitely survive and escape unharmed given how well they fought, and said that they would protect the remaining survivors by escaping at the manor's BACKDOOR.

This seemed to lift Saya's mood a bit, as her saddening silence was slowly alleviated.

"Thanks, Komuro-san…"

"Sure."

"I feel a bit better now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I see…that's good."

"…"

"Thanks."

Saya smiled a bit as Takashi's words slowly lift her spirit, but then noticed that Alice was staring at her lap, in which she wondered aloud if her mother is safe, and Saeko gently hugged her and assured to her that Mrs. Morisato is okay, which made Alice feel relieved, though the others are silent as they do not want Alice to fall in despair, since they are sure that Alice's mom perished given how her dad managed to get his daughter to safety.

Takashi and Hirano felt bad for Alice having seen how the paranoid neighbors killed Mr. Morisato out of foolish fear thinking that he is infected. To keep Alice alive and upbeat, the group agreed with Takashi that they should make Alice believe that her mother is safe and alive, so as not to make Alice lose the will to live.

After that, the group rested up as they basked in the sunset and minutes later, Takashi and Saeko alerted the rest and showed them that they happened to find a hut that has swimsuits and a futon, which the others are pleased that they can change clothes and even wash their current clothes so as to remove the scent of sweat as well as having something to wear while swimming. The group then took out the futons do that they can use it later once it is time to get some evening rest.

By then Shizuka asks if there is someone else here given that the hut has the supplies, in which Saeko said that it is likely that the place is abandoned since the outbreak began several days ago, as she revealed that she used her sword to break the lock of the cabinet and that no one else is around after looking around the island.

"So…there are no one else here?"

"Looks like it."

"How do you…?"

"Given that the supplies have not been touched…given the days the outbreak happened…it is likely that the owner of this place has not been here since…and he is likely to have either escaped or perished…"

"…"

"So you should not worry."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Shizuka felt relieved to hear this and the rest decided to change in to their swimsuits, in which the girls went inside the hut to change attires while Takashi and Hirano waited outside, and after that the two boys went inside after the girls left. They emerged later and they were wearing speedos, while the girls are sporting sexy two-piece bikinis while Alice is wearing a one-piece bikini.

Hirano nearly drooled at seeing the teen girls' sexy figures, which they sighed in annoyance, though Takashi saw Saeko's figure, drawn by her sexiness wearing a semi-silver colored bikini, which made Rei jealous and tells tries to break up his thoughts by telling Takashi to stop having PERVERTED THOUGHTS, which he deny having such intentions.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Stop staring at her as if she is naked!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Coming from a guy who…"

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

After that, the group head for the waters to swim and relax, wanting to have a bit of peace and good time before deciding on making their next move once tomorrow arrives.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter, as this was based on the OVA yet it will deviate a bit as I would add some original plot while ignoring the hallucination plants and hallucination scenes. Other than that, it will contain some drama and romance between Takashi and Saeko.

 _ **Preview:**_

* * *

As the group are enjoying themselves, Takashi and Saeko spend some time alone to reflect on their time when they were alone facing the UNDEAD, where they get a bit intimate and pour out their feelings…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Finding Food

**Island Of Love**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather the group are having a relaxing moment, and there the attraction between Takashi and Saeko developed further as they are doing something to help their friends while taking a swim.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Shokuryō o Mitsukeru_**

Takashi's group began to go swimming at the waters to have some fun after spending hours being on the run from the undead after Takagi manor was infiltrated, and as the girls are swimming, Hirano and Takashi looked around the island to see if there are any survivors, and/or if there is anyone who is bitten and in danger of being turned into a zombie.

Hirano is carrying his assault guns while Takashi is holding a bat and they went around the island just to make sure there are no zombies around as that is the last thing they want to happen, and all they hope is that there won't be any untoward complications coming their way, as they are beat, having spent just two days of living quietly after arriving at the Takagi manor.

Meanwhile, the girls are having fun playing in the waters while Saeko just watched near the shores as Rei, Shizuka, Saya and Alice are splashing each other with the waters, where they momentarily forget about what happened several hours ago.

"Ha-ha!"

"This is fun!"

"Yeah! The sea!"

"I want some fun!"

"Take this!"

"Kya!"

"Alice, over here!"

"Here I come!"

The girls spent time having fun for several minutes before returning to shore, and Saeko told Takashi and Hirano that it is their turn to take a dip at the waters, which Hirano ran towards the waters and started having fun, yet Takashi politely decline as he chose to watch over in case something unexpected might show up, which Saeko said that it would be her turn to do the patrolling, which made Takashi hesitant until she gently prodded him have a break even if it is just a short time.

"Maybe later, Saeko-san..."

"No...it's fine. You should take a swim..."

"But..."

"You've been patrolling for quite a while with Hirano. Our shift is up...you two should take a break."

"Um..."

"Do not worry."

"..."

"It's fine."

Rei and Saya joined in and told Takashi to go ahead and take a swim, saying that they will be fine here as Rei and Saeko will be watching over, and they assured to him that it is okay for him and Hirano to have a bit of fun.

"Come on, Takashi."

"We just have our fun. You go take a break."

"R-really...?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Go on ahead."

"Well..."

"We'll be fine. Busujima and I will stand guard."

"Indeed, so you and Hirano go ahead."

Hirano waved at Takashi as he began to swim around like a childish swimmer, and Takashi just smiled as he nodded before heading for the waters to drench himself within the waters of the island, and as the two boys are swimming around, Saya sighed at seeing the two fooling around, yet Saeko said that the two boys deserve a break since they worked hard to protect the girls, which Saya reluctantly nodded though she wished that they find a way to put an end to this plague-ish phenomenon.

"Look at those two..."

"They deserve some fun."

"Really?"

"Yes...after what they went through..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"Come on...let's go."

"...okay..."

"..."

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that it was afternoon, and there the group split up to loiter around a bit just to kill time, with Saya accompanying Alice, Rei and Marikawa searching the hut for any rations while Takashi, Hirano and Saeko are looking around for any UNWANTED intruders just in case, and after several minutes the three concluded that the island they are in is safe, in which they will not have to worry about anything right now.

"Komuro, Busujima...everything's clear! No present danger!"

"Really?"

"That's good to hear."

"Now we can have this island to ourselves!"

"Uh...that's..."

"We better head back. We've been patrolling for quite a while."

"Oh...right..."

"Yeah...we better head back...Rei and the others might get worried..."

"..."

After that, the group assembled and noted that it is already 16:00, and both Rei and Marikawa told the rest that there is only a few canned goods here which they can consume for tonight, yet it is not enough to feed all of them, and there Saeko suggested that they hunt for fish, which Rei, Saya and Marikawa glanced at Takashi and Hirano, and the two boys sweat-dropped as they get the drift, and they stood up to start looking for some fish to catch.

There Hirano began to make an set of improvised spears and told Takashi how to catch some fish, which Takashi was a bit bewildered as he never done this before and he asks Hirano how can he be sure that he can catch fishes with some spears, and Hirano told Takashi that he used to be alone in the wilderness and learned how to catch fishes when alone near a riverbank.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yup! That's right!"

"What are you? A bly scoutnor something?"

"Do you know the fictional character of John Rambo?"

"Y-yeah..."

"If you watched his movies..."

"Okay, I get the drift..."

"Then let's get going..."

As Hirano leaves after giving Takashi some instructions, Takashi sighed as he wondered if he could catch some fish since all he is good at is hiting things with a weapon like a baseball bat, but then Saeko approached him and offered to assist him in catching fishes, which he tried to decline at first, as he doesn't want her to think that he is dependent on her, but she smiled and assured to him that she knows that he would need some assistance in catching food through the waters.

"Uh, no, Saeko-san...it's fine."

"Do not mind it, Takashi. I am good with weapons...I might be able to assist you."

"...using a wooden stick?"

"Yes. We are at sea...it'd be a problem if I were to use the sword that Saya's father gave me..."

"..."

"Come on. We should go and catch some fishes..."

"Right..."

"..."

After some reluctance, Takashi nodded and the two went to the waters and swam, where they attempted to catch some fishes in order to have some for dinner for tonight. He had difficulty at first as he is not used to this kind of hunting, but to his surprise, Saeko is carrying her wooden katana and uses some techniques to hit the fishes and managed to catch 13 fishes and placed them on a net.

Takashi sweat-dropped at the sight as he never thought that she would do something like this, and she smiled at seeing him staring at her and said that she was able to catch some fishes, which he laughed nervously so as not to show her his embarrassment.

"Look...I caught some..."

"Uh...yeah..."

"We will be able to have enough to last for a day..."

"R-right..."

"Shall we continue...?"

"..."

"Takashi...?"

"O-okay..."

Then all of the sudden, Hirano emerged from the waters, carrying two nets which he told the two that he caught 30 fishes, which Takashi stared in shock as he never thought that Hirano meant what he said about catching fishes before like this, and now he is seeing Hirano heading to the shore with the fishes he caught.

Saeko glanced at Hirano, impressed that he did well in catching fishes, and with the ones she caught, they won't be having problems to worry about as they have something to eat tonight, and she tells Takashi that they should probably head back to shore, which he could not agree more.

"Takashi...we should head back."

"..."

"Takashi?"

"Oh, yeah...right."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah. We should go."

"Come on."

"..."

However the waves of the waters began to push Saeko towards Takashi, and he politely caught her so as not to cause her to go off-balance, but as the waves got a bit stronger, she was pushed towards him, and both blushed upon gazing at one another, in which attraction is formed again like last time at the shrine.

However, the waves pushed her forward and in a twist of fate, her crotch was pushing against his, and as the two were locked in a gaze, they were too mesmerized to notice it, as the scene shifts underwater where Saeko's crotch is pushed against Takashi's and there you can see a STRAIGHT TENT formed on the crotch area of his speedo, which turn out to be quite loose.

After a few moments both snapped back to reality, and both blushed upon realizing their predicaments, which Takashi apologized which she assured to him that it is okay, despite her blushing as well as she can feel his arousal pressing her crotch.

"..."

"..."

"S-sorry, Saeko-san..."

"I-it's fine..."

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"D-do not worry, Takashi..."

"Um..."

"..."

By then Rei shouted at the two from the shore, telling them that they needed someone to set the campfire so they can cook the fish that Hirano caught, and Takashi waved at her so as to let her know that he got the message. He then told Saeko that they need to head back which she nodded, but as they are about to swim back to shore, her hand accidentally brushed Takashi's crotch, in which his erection is still there.

Both teens blushed again and she advised him that he would have to wait until his arousal subsided, which a blushing Takashi nodded as Saeko smiled, and he apologized again which she said that it is okay and assured to her that he did nothing wrong.

"..."

"..."

"S-sorry, Saeko-san..."

"I-it's fine..."

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"D-do not worry, Takashi..."

"Um..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while not much is shown other tham the girls havong fun, and Hirano catching more fishes, the MOMENT between Takashi and Saeko serves as a prelude of what is coming...for now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Everyone had dinner and are relaxing, but Takashi and Saeko took a stroll where they talked about what they went through before getting intimate…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


End file.
